A Once In A LifeTime Thing
by Pondy
Summary: Every high school has them; cliques. The populars, the jocks, the nerds. It's always the same. But what if a group of kids tries to change it? That's simple. A new clique. The Outsiders. AU


Sorry if this kinda sucks... It's my first idea for a Naruto story, and I only allow six pages of handwritten stuff per chapter. Of course, I have big handwriting. xD

"Sasuke-kun!" A squealing voice shouted to the raven-haired boy. He sighed; it was the first day of high school and Sakura was already all over him, "Sasuke-kun, wait up!"

The young Uchiha boy continued to walk, turning his iPod up even louder and switching it to a metal song. Something had to make her leave him alone. It was a futile attempt; Sakura only ran to him and draped her arms around his neck. He pushed her to the ground and walked into the school, ignoring the girl as she called out to him.

------------------------

"As the rare Aburame bug continues to wander throughout the newfound high school, the even rarer Homa-some-long-shitty-word, also known as the Mikushi bug, prepares to feed on the unsuspecting Aburame bug. She prepares to attack, but what's this? The-"

"Shut up Amaya." Shino said coldly, opening the door to his homeroom. Amaya followed him into the room. He turned towards her and raised an eyebrow.

"You're not the only one with this homeroom." She said, sitting down at an empty table, gesturing for Shino to sit next to her.

---------------------------

"Naruto!" A voice called to the half-asleep teenager, "We've got the same homeroom! Isn't that awesome?!"

Naruto sat up, suddenly, aware, but only vividly, that someone was talking to him. He looked up and smiled at the brown haired boy.

"Hey Kiba!" He said, trying to sound excited, and awake for that matter, "I'm glad someone I know is here."

---------------------

"What a drag…"The lazy boy sat below a tree. School didn't start for 15 more minutes. Why was he already here?

"Hey Shikamaru!" A chubby boy ran up to Shikamaru, "You wanna go watch the battle?"

He remembered now. This is why he was here so early. To see the video game contest that was between a bunch of the students. It was something that happened every year, at least that's what Temari said.

"Yeah. Yeah. Let's go," Shikamaru got up and followed Chouji to the gamers lounge.

---------------------------

"DAMN IT UN!" The blond-haired Sophomore yelled at his red headed friend, "STOP CONFUSING ME!"

The red head looked as if he was about to laugh. He had been trying to explain that the lyrics he was singing to a song were wrong, "Deidara. Be quiet. I'm getting a headache, and we aren't even at school yet."

"Fine…" Deidara went quiet for a minute, "Asshole…"

The red head took a sharp turn, causing Deidara to slam his head into the side of the car, "SASORI! STOP IT UN!"

"Say you're sorry." Sasori said parking.

"For what, un?"

"For calling me an asshole."

"NO!"

"Fine then. No more of me driving you to school."

"God… I'm sorry!"

"Good. Now lets go get some breakfast."

--------------------------------

"TODAY WILL BE THE MOST YOUTHFUL DAY OF THE SCHOOL YEAR!" The bushy browed teenager yelled. His teacher, whom he was like an exact clone of, began to cry.

"I'm so proud of you Lee!" He hugged Lee, "DON'T LET ME DOWN!"

"Don't worry Gai-sensei! I will make sure the halls stay clear this morning!"

It was Lee's first day on the job. He was this years morning hall monitors. It made no sense why they even had them; kids were always sneaking around. A few even skipped and hung out on the roof.

"Remember, check every possible place for students. EXCEPT the girls bathroom. You may not go in there."

------------------------------------

A boy with a mask wandered alone through the hallways, trying to find where the hell anyone he knew was. Thankfully, it wasn't much of a challenge, "Tobi! Tobi stay there!"

A boy with green hair and two different colored eyes walked up to Tobi, "Stop wandering off! We have to get to our homeroom!" He grabbed Tobi by his collar and pulled him in the direction of the homeroom.

"Zetsu-senpai! Tobi found you!" Tobi said happily, "Is Tobi a good boy now?"

"Sure… Just shut up!"

--------------------------

"Hey Hinata! Hey Ten-Ten!" A blond haired girl walked up to the other two. She had a large bag with her from a random store, full of clothing. She and Ten-Ten were going to give Hinata a total makeover.

"H-hi Ino-chan…" Hinata said quietly, nervous about the makeover. She always wore the same kind of outfit, and barley wore outgoing things. But Ten-Ten and Ino were going to change that.

"Hey Ino!" Ten-Ten said smiling, while putting on eyeliner. She already knew exactly what they had to make Hinata look like. They were hoping to boost her confidence, or something like it.

"So, shall we begin?"

-------------------------------

The smoke slowly trailed out of the onyx-eyed boy's mouth. The black iPod in his large leather coats pocket was blasting some dark and morbid song.

He took another wisp of the cigar, watching as the new freshmen wandered around hopelessly, trying to find their friends and figure out their schedules. He never understood why they didn't just give out the schedules in the homerooms instead.

"I knew you'd be up here." A soft voice said opening the door to the roof.

"Hm." The teenager blew out smoke, "You're still going to cling to me?"

"No. I was just in the mood to come up here." The midnight blue haired girl came and stood next to her upperclassmen, "How've you been Itachi?"

"Fine Mikazuki…" Itachi said putting away his iPod.

--------------------------------

"C'mon Gaara!" A teen with purple markings on his face, knocking hard on his younger brothers door, yelled, "We'll be late for school!"

The red headed teen burst out of his room, wearing random, but dark, clothing from his siblings. He had a small bag and his sister's old iPod playing, "Hm."

The three siblings walked out of their apartment, to the public bus stop. The blond haired girl walked over to Gaara, "Here's your schedule."

He took it from her and walked onto the just arrived bus. His siblings followed him on, sitting in the front of the bus, while he sat alone in the very last row. He never sat anywhere close to the front.

The blond took out her cell phone, "Kankuro? Can I have Shikamaru's number?"

"Why? You need to call your boyfriend, Temari?" Kankuro responded snickering.

Temari hit her brother over the head while he got out his phone. He gave her the number and she proceeded to call it.

"Hello?"

There was a pause.

"Hey Shikamaru. It's Temari. How the contest going?"

-------------------------

"Hey Neji?"

"Yeah, Haku?"

"Are you still having that party after school?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"I was just making sure…"

"Okay…" Neji looked down at the picture he was drawing of a tree. Haku watched him draw before taking out his colored pencils.

"Want to color it?"


End file.
